


Into Dust

by rogueshadows



Series: Visions [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: He shut his eyes and curled in on himself, praying with his scrambled prayers that the foreboding feeling would cease. He’d felt these aches before, warnings, his tattered memory supplied though none had been this intense. The force, like my mother… a thought rattled loose, uselessly gone before he knew.





	Into Dust

Sitting alone in the cell Bodhi shuddered as the echo of screams haunted him. The Bor Gullet’s probing assault had destroyed him and yet this was worse. It was not of his past but somewhere outside himself, terrifying him all the more as he sat and tried to breath. He shut his eyes and curled in on himself, praying with his scrambled prayers that the foreboding feeling would cease. He’d felt these aches before, _warnings_ , his tattered memory supplied though none had been this intense. _The force,_ _like my mother…_ a thought rattled loose, uselessly gone before he knew. He wavered in an out of consciousness for hours like that until he felt a presence amidst the pain, calling out for him to awaken. As if underwater he heard the murmur of someone speaking.

“Who's the one in the next cell?” the first unknown spoke.

“What? Where?” said another.

The voice came closer with stinging words, hard with loathing, “an imperial pilot, I’ll kill him.”

Bodhi felt himself being grabbed at but could do nothing but be moved passively until it suddenly stopped with someone firmly telling the other man to _back off_. He wondered if he was imagining it all until the voice came again softly questioning.  

“Are you the pilot?” he asked as Bodhi waded through his shattered mind. He wanted to answer but couldn’t quite understand the question, couldn’t remember much more than his name through the pain in his mind. He looked at his surroundings, seeking a clue, feeling warm though he couldn’t explain how in the aching cold of the catacombs. The voice came into focus as the man spoke again Bodhi parsed the words slowly, he was patient though, clearly seeing how fragile Bodhi was.

“Galen Erso, you know that name?” he asked, concern coming off him in waves more for the knowledge than for Bodhi’s own sake. The vision of a man in a grey suit swam before him, he was pressing something into Bodhi’s hand, a data chip? He was supposed to be doing something and suddenly the words tumbled out as his mission came back to his mind, fear spiking that at what his failure meant. His hands shook and he clenched his fists tightly to pull himself together. 

“I brought the message...I’m the pilot,” he rasped, eyes wild as they finally took in the other man. His dark eyes met Bodhi’s looking starkly determined and  _ real _ . Even with the bars between them as he broke Bodhi felt reassured by that, mouth turning up with a smile as he repeated the words like a mantra. The man smiled back and Bodhi tried to listen to the words that followed.

“I’m Cassian, I’m with the Alliance,” he said, his voice grounding Bodhi as he spoke. Bodhi’s heart soared that the man could help him get the message across, that everything hadn't been in vain. When asked he rattled on about Galen, getting lost in the words and overwhelmed with the hope that Cassian would trust him. After he got all the information he could Cassian rushed back to work trying to break the lock of the cell. Bodhi stood, drawing closer and clutching at the bars until his knuckles burned. It was all he could do not to get drawn back into the wave of inexplicable sorrow he felt. One of the other voices from before spoke suddenly and Bodhi took in the man for the first time. A Guardian of the Whills sat still beside the man who had wanted to kill Bodhi just minutes before. 

“What do you see, son of Jedha?” the Guardian asked with a strange weight to the words, the man’s unseeing eyes still somehow felt scrutinizing. Bodhi searched his feelings and again sensed pain beyond his own.

“Suffering,” he spoke automatically, shuddering again. He felt a swell of panic even as he sat still and before he could say more the world shook around them. Cassian fixed him with a wary look, clearly uneased by the quickly proven prophecy, before launching into action to get them all out. Bodhi lost time then, finding himself outside in blinding light only to see the turmoil of his home around him as the land crumbled in huge waves, destroying everything in its path.

Bodhi listened to the screams of his city, the ones he had heard before in his mind, and felt unbearable guilt wash over him. He’d been  _ too late _ and his people were dying for it. Cassian and a young woman came into view with equal horror in their eyes as they fled the cataclysm. He followed Cassian’s voice, running until his lungs felt like bursting and all the while he could not shake the sound. If his mother was still alive he wondered if he would hear her now. Reaching the ship he fell into a daze eyes locked on the destruction until trembling again with horror he forced himself to turn away. The voices faded into dust and his broken mind went blank. Hyperspace burst forth around them and he shut his eyes in anguish. There was nothing more to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this more shippy but got caught up in Bodhi's feelings, oops.
> 
> I didn't know how to more blatantly fit it into Bodhi's frantic thoughts during this specific fic but Cassian has a really nice force aura and if I continue this I might go into Bodhi noticing that and being amazed. He can sense that their fates are intertwined and just feels this calling towards Cassian overall. Also, I thought a lot of Bodhi being really overwhelmed with more force sensitivity that the bor gullet knocked loose somehow. My headcanon is that he repressed it for a long time while with the Empire, for obvious reasons, and now in his mental anguish he kind of loses what walls he had built up over time and starts feeling more.


End file.
